Sacria
by AzureXBlue
Summary: What would have happened if Dumbledore and his friends didn't believe Harry when he said that Voldemort had returned in GOF? DISCONTINUED (for now atleast)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would have happened if Dumbledore and his friends didn't believe Harry when he said that Voldemort had returned in GOF?

non omnis moriar- Not all of me shall die

dulce bellum inexpertis- War is sweet to those who have never fought

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Letter/ Writing**_

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at number four Privet Drive wondering how things had gone so wrong and why bad things always seemed to happen to him. He was telling the truth. Voldemort really was back. So why didn't anyone believe him? Harry sighed, thinking _I suppose it's just my bad luck_. He looked over towards his snowy owl, Hedwig, wondering if his friends were even going to write to him for his birthday tomorrow, July 31st. They seemed to all be ignoring him, even his godfather. Harry sighed _Well, they can't ignore me all summer_. Harry was right, the very next morning he received four letters. He got one from each of his two best friends: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, one from his headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, and one from his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black.

_**Harry James Potter, how could you say that You-Know-Who is back? Do you have any idea how scared everyone would be if he was? You can't go around saying things like that, especially when they're not true. Did you even think about anyone's reactions? You are so thick-headed sometimes. I swear, you're going to get yourself into so much trouble, just you wait! I'll bet that Professor Dumbledore is furious with you. You really should be ashamed of yourself.**_

_**~Hermione **_

_**You've really done it this time mate; everyone is so mad at you. No one wants to be the one to tell you that you're a lying prat. There's no way You-Know-Who is back. So until you want to fess up and apologize, stay away from me and my family. The twins and Ginny say happy birthday.**_

_**~Ron **_

_**How could you Harry? I'm so disappointed in you. I do still wish you a happy birthday.**_

_**~Sirius **_

With shaking hands and tears in his eyes, Harry opened the last letter.

_**Mr. Potter I am very disappointed in you. I regret to inform you that if this continues you will not be invited back to Hogwarts for the coming school year.**_

_**~Professor Albus Dumbledore **_

Large tears were now rolling down Harry's face. They didn't believe him, no one did. Not even Sirius believed him, and now he might not be let back into Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it. "No, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. No, this can't be happening," Harry whispered over and over to himself as he cried. His snowy owl, Hedwig, hooted and flew over to him. She landed on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. It was as if she was saying 'it's okay Harry'. He sighed, "Thanks Hedwig. You believe me, don't you?" The owl nipped Harry's ear again; he gave her a teary-eyed smile. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Thanks girl." Hedwig hooted happily as Harry stroked her. "I don't understand why no one believes me Hedwig. Is it really so hard to believe that Voldemort is back? I mean, I wouldn't ever lie about something as serious as this. I really wouldn't." Harry was crying by now. "Why does everyone think I'm a liar?" He managed to choke out loudly between heart wrenching sobs.

"Boy! Get down here, now!" Harry's Uncle Vernon shouted. Wiping his tears away and sighing, Harry left his room and went downstairs to where his uncle was. He arrived on the first floor to find his uncle sitting on the couch in the living room. "Start making dinner boy. Then I expect you to get out of my sight, understand?"

"Yes Uncle," Harry murmured before disappearing into the kitchen. After looking around for a moment, Harry grabbed the steaks that had been marinating in the fridge under his watchful eye since yesterday afternoon. Harry also prepared potatoes, butternut squash, corn, salad, chicken, fish, asparagus, gravy, alfredo sauce, pasta, pizza, bagels, tacos, roasted chinchillas, and numerous desserts. In short it was enough food to feed an army, or, the Dursley family and their guests. Hearing a knock on the door, Harry quickly pulled the last pie out of the oven, set it on the windowsill to cool, and ran up to his room before he could be seen.

"Ah! You must be the-" Vernon's voice was cutoff by a tapping on the window. Harry sighed, _another letter_. The teen pulled the letter out of the envelope and read.

_**To Mr. Harrison (Harry) James Potter,**_

_**It has come to our attention that your possible expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is imminent. Our school, Sacria, would like to offer you a place. If you choose not to accept, then very well. If you do accept, then we will come to show you the full benefits of what you could learn. Sacria would like to offer you a new life, a new name, new friends, and a new family. We can offer you so much; all you need do is accept. If you do choose to accept the offer, Sacria will send someone to assist you quickly. Simply speak the spell "dulce bellum inexpertis" to accept.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Amber Grave (Headmistress of Sacria)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot in the first chapter: I do NOT own Harry Potter or its respective characters.

Some background information that should have been in the first chapter: Cedric didn't die in this story. Barty Crouch Jr. was never discovered to have been Moody. This will be explained in more detail later in the story.

non omnis moriar- Not all of me shall die

dulce bellum inexpertis- War is sweet to those who have never fought

"Speech"

*Latin*

_Thoughts_

_**Letter/ Writing**_

Harry stared at the letter in awe. _A new name, a new life, that would be wonderful. I won't have to be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore_ he thought happily. Without even thinking of the consequences Harry spoke the spell quickly and eagerly "This is going to be great, *dulce bellum inexpertis*!" There was then a soft glow in the center of the room. Someone, something stood in the midst of the glow… _a man? No not a man, but not a woman either. Not human, but not quite animal._ The thing was human in stature, it was tall, but it had rich dark blue fur covering its body. Its ears could have belonged to a cat. It had a forked tail with a triangle at each tip, but it had icy blue human eyes.

"You must be Mr. Potter." Said the creature, "I am Kern. The first thing I am to do is give you the new name that Sacria has chosen for you. He gave you a first and last name, which is rare. It is Yasuo Ryu, which means peaceful one dragon. Now, the next thing we must do is unlock your true magic, when we do this your appearance may very well change."

Harry, newly christened Yasuo Ryu, was beginning to get overwhelmed, "What? Why?"

Kern sighed, "To attend Sacria, some are required to unlock their true potential. This hasn't been done in a very long, long time, because these days most people would do wrong with the knowledge that is given to them by this ritual. It requires a bit of blood and a stone given by Sacria himself. He has deemed you worthy, you should be grateful."

"I am," Yasuo said.

"Alright then, come here," Kern held out a hand, "the room is already prepared, I will take you there." Yasuo hesitated, _if I do this then there's no turning back_. He thought of his friends, his godfather, Dumbledore, and all those innocent people who were counting on him to save them even if they didn't know it. Kern looked at him sympathetically, "I can see that this is a hard choice for you. I will wait here with you until you come to your decision." Yasuo sighed as he dropped onto the bed.

"This shouldn't be so hard!" Yasuo said angrily, "I want this so bad. But Ron and Hermione are the only family I have."

"If they were really your friends they'd understand. They'd believe you over Albus Dumbledore," Kern spat Yasuo's elderly headmaster's name with disgust.

"You don't like Professor Dumbledore? Why? I thought everyone liked him, well, everyone who isn't a Voldemort supporter that is."

"Sacria isn't fond of the old man, with good reason." Kern didn't seem to want to say anymore, Yasuo wasn't going to push him. But Kern's words ran through his mind. Ron hadn't stuck with him during the Trywizard Tournament. Hermione had begun to get iffy as well. Why did they believe Dumbledore over him? Would four years of friendship mean anything to them if he did go to Sacria? Did he really want friends like that? Yasuo was so confused. It was well into the night and early morning when he finally came to a conclusion.

"I want to do this." Yasuo said knowing that those five words would seal his fate.

Kern smiled, "Then let us go."

Harry walked to where Kern stood in the center of the bedroom. When Kern held out his/her arm this time, Yasuo grabbed hold of it without any more hesitation. But just as they were disapparating from the room, his door opened and standing there was… _no_. Yasuo tried to get a better look to be sure, but it was too late. They landed in a small room. Every inch of it was covered in strange symbols grouped together. Yasuo found two places that he could read the writing; it read *non omnis moriar.* Yasuo wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't have time to ask as he was ushered into the middle of the room by Kern. Yasuo stayed silent as Kern began to speak. "*Audire me magna spiritus. Permitte mihi hoc tribuat, ut puerum primatum. Ius sibi per eundem iniurias magno simul vas et occultis. Placere auxilium ad dirige hoc puerum per dura tempora. Auxilium bono frui tenebris cinereo semper non solum nigrum albo. Patitur suum anima ad luceat per. Lux miscere cum tenebris capti intra. Sacria semper tueri suam. Donec suscipit id iuvaret rem recte pueri reliquum tempus. Opprimamus eo praeiudicia incisae. Haec nova lux mundi videt puerum. Patitur eum esse liberum. Accipe lapidem oblationem, a Sacria se. Audire me magna spiritus, praestare hoc nunc.*" As the last sentence was spoken Kern came closer to Yasuo. Kern made a small cut on Yasuo's right palm, letting a drop of his blood descend onto a smooth purple stone.

The reaction was immediate. The stone hovered off of Kern's hand and began to glow and break apart. The powdery bits circled Yasuo, shining like little purple suns. He could feel the magic pulsing in the air, surrounding him, practically caressing his own magical aura. When the stone-powder finally ceased circling him, it settled on his skin and sank in. Yasuo's core overloaded, causing him to pass out.

(I used google translate) The long Latin means this: Hear me great spirits. Allow me to grant this young child his birthright. Allow me to right the wrongs committed on him by combining the vessel and the great power hidden within. Please help to guide this young child through the hard times. Help him to enjoy the good and always see the shades of grey, not only the black and white. Allow his true soul to shine through. Let the light combine with the darkness trapped within. Sacria shall always protect his own. Please help him in his task to raise this young child right for the rest of his time. Let us destroy the prejudices engraved in him. Let this young child see the world in a new light. Allow him to be free. Accept this stone as offering, given by Sacria himself. Hear me great spirits, perform this now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or its respective characters.

non omnis moriar- Not all of me shall die

dulce bellum inexpertis- War is sweet to those who have never fought

"Speech"

*Latin*

_Thoughts_

_**Letter/ Writing**_

When Yasuo awoke he was laying in bed he didn't recognize. The covers were soft and the bed was comfortable, Yasuo snuggled in deeper. It was then that Yasuo noticed something strange, he was lying on his stomach. That in and of itself might not have been strange, but coupled with the fact that he could now feel too new parts coming from his back it was very strange indeed. Turning his head so he could see his new additions, Yasuo gasped. There were two large horns that sprouted from just below his shoulder blades. The horns then curled down and around his sides against his skin so that the tips touched his belly button. After examining them, Yasuo took time to look around the room. The room itself was large and circular with dark stone walls and a high ceiling. Dark holly and oak wood beams crossed and curved over each other, leaving a single gap to climb through. Small cherry wood symbols and figures hung in mid-air at varying heights. A royal purple curtain was pulled to the side to reveal an archway leading out to a stone balcony. There was a lush dark blue carpet on the floor with random shapes of apple wood flooring in some places.

"Is the room to your liking Yasuo Ryu?" a voice asked from a doorway Yasuo hadn't noticed. The door was made of cherry, apple, holly, and oak wood. The voice turned out to be Kern, "I spent a while designing it for you."

"It's amazing Kern, thank you." Yasuo replied.

* * *

DISCONTINUED (for now atleast)


End file.
